


One Of Those Days

by biscuitsandgravy



Category: Free!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/pseuds/biscuitsandgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Makoto would finally grow a social life when Rin was having the week from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

**Rin** : Can we do a video chat this evening? (13:42)

 

**Rin** : I miss you a ton (13:42)

 

**Makoto** : Maybe! I might be out late tonight with friends (13:45)

 

Rin groaned and just barely resisted throwing his phone across his bedroom. Instead, he flopped onto his unmade bed and curled up around his pillow. Rin stared at the text message he’d just received from his boyfriend, hesitating. He considered sending another message, telling Makoto that he really needed to see his face, but in the end Rin decided he would rather trust in Makoto’s sixth sense: the ability to tell when someone needed some mothering.

 

Because _of course_ Makoto would finally grow a social life when Rin was having the week from hell. 

 

Rin could name some low points in his life- his father’s death, feeling alienated in Australia, and regionals his second year of high school, to name a few- but as miserable as he had been during all of those times, they had all been _caused_ by something. Looking back, Rin felt sure that anyone else would have been unhappy, had they been in his shoes.

 

This time, however, Rin had no idea why he felt this way. Nothing outrageously terrible had happened, and yet here he was, biting his knuckles to stop himself from crying. Why? It’s not like Makoto had told him that he was never going to speak to him again, or that he had accidentally slept with Haruka (one of Rin’s greatest fears). No matter how Rin tried to rationalize the dead weight spreading through his chest, he just couldn’t name any one thing that had made him feel this way.

 

True, he had missed a class this week because he forgot to set his alarm, and then he realized he’d read the wrong chapter for a quiz in another class. He hadn’t been doing well with his trainer- his times seemed to be plateauing, and neither of them could figure out why. He also hadn’t been sleeping well; he woke up especially groggy this morning and had walked right into the doorframe of the bathroom, hitting his baby toe so hard he thought it might be broken (and if it wasn’t broken, it certainly hurt like hell). Plus, all the times he’d caught his headphone cord on a doorknob while walking around his apartment, or dropped his phone, or bitten the inside of his cheek- even the little things weren’t working in his favor.

 

All Rin really wanted to do was see Makoto’s face. Makoto had a way of smiling while he talked about ordinary things that always made Rin feel better. Rin hadn’t even decided if he wanted to tell Makoto that he was having a bad week because he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle seeing Makoto’s trademark “concerned parent” look with so much distance between them. So far, keeping a up a relationship even while they were both separated by an unnecessary amount of ocean had gone well, but it was hard during times like this: he would rather die than admit it out loud, but Rin preferred cuddling over talking when he was upset.

 

Makoto, of course, couldn’t be blamed for not knowing what was going on with Rin. But of all the times Makoto actually had plans, why did it have to be the time his boyfriend really needed him? 

 

Rin’s phone buzzed. He almost jumped out of his skin, thinking it might be Makoto calling him. 

 

**Makoto** : Hey just wanted to let you know I’m going out to dinner with some people from class, so I probably won’t be able to chat tonight. tomorrow? <3 (14:02)

 

_Ugh, of course,_ Rin thought. But maybe it wouldn’t even be a problem. He’d feel better after a few hours of relaxing, right?

 

***

 

No, of course not. Rin’s mood went south quickly, despite trying to do something easy. He decided to have some tea and do some reading, too bad his stupid clumsy knee bumped his desk when he was adjusting his position and somehow knocked his mug over, spilling the tea onto his book and his shirt. He went to change shirts, only to discover the shirt he’d “borrowed” from Makoto was beginning to tear along the sleeve. He couldn’t take a nap because of all the stupid light coming in through the window, and he hadn’t gone shopping in a while so he had to forage through leftovers of varying freshness for dinner.

 

By the time evening came, Rin was in a pretty foul mood. He was sitting in his apartment, eating dry cereal by the handful and all he could think about was Makoto, eating curry in some cozy restaurant with his (probably attractive) friends from school. 

 

Rin rubbed his eyes. He considered calling his sister, but he knew that Gou would probably tease him and he just could not take that tonight. That was one of the great things about Makoto: he could tell when Rin was not in the mood for being made fun of. Gou, while she meant well, did not have that ability and Rin was not in the mood to scream at his sister today.

 

Rin’s phone buzzed again. He didn’t even want to look at it, but his heart lept when he saw it was a message from Makoto.

 

**Makoto** : are you here yet? I don’t see you! (17:29)

 

What? Of course Makoto wouldn’t be able to see him. Then the phone buzzed again.

 

**Makoto** : Oh sorry Rin! that was for someone else :) (17:30)

 

At that point, Rin actually did throw his phone. He regretted it right afterwards, but seeing Makoto text him by accident was somehow so insensitive that it pushed him to the edge. Rin didn’t even know who it was that Makoto meant to text, but it seemed so unfair that Makoto was hanging out with Not Rin while Actual Rin was hundreds of miles away, craving just a simple conversation.

 

Rin was shaking as he went to pick up his phone (he rubbed it gently to let it know that he was sorry, and proud of it for not breaking). He knew that he had to say something, or else he was going to explode.

 

**Rin:** Makoto (17:33)

 

**Rin** : I really need to talk to you (17:33)

 

**Rin** : Please (17:33)

 

**Rin** : I think I’m losing it but I need you right now (17:33)

 

**Makoto** : Are you okay? (17:34)

 

**Rin** : no (17:34)

 

**Makoto** : Rin I’m worried about you (17:35)

 

**Makoto** : I’m headed home now (17:37)

 

**Makoto** : I’ll call you when I get there (17:37)

 

***

 

Rin couldn’t decide if he felt like an ass for making Makoto leave his friends, or if he felt better knowing that they would be talking soon. He made sure his laptop was plugged in, then paced the room while he waited for his boyfriend’s call. At some point, he must have gone into his bedroom and picked up his pillow, because he suddenly realized that he was holding it while he paced.

 

Finally, Rin heard the _ding_ as Makoto signed into messenger, then the ringing of the call. Even though he wanted to see Makoto, Rin was seized by a sudden panic of ‘oh my god what if this was a terrible idea’ and ‘what am I actually say to him?’ and had to pause before he could answer.

 

Makoto’s face appeared on the screen, and Rin could tell that he was slightly out of breath. He must have just come inside, because he was still wearing a scarf and hat.

 

“Hi Rin,” Makoto said, unwinding his scarf and looking serious. Rin couldn’t help feeling slightly ashamed, like he was about to be scolded for making Makoto worry.

 

“Hi,” Rin breathed, avoiding making eye contact with the Makoto on the screen.

 

Makoto took off his hat and ruffled his hair. “Rin, is everything okay? Did I do something to upset you?”

 

“I…I don’t know. It wasn’t you. Not really.” Rin paused, not sure how to continue. “I guess I just had a really bad day,” he finished quietly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? What happened?” asked Makoto. Rin fidgeted, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging his pillow. “Rin, I’m sorry you’re unhappy. I really wish I was there to hold you right now.” Makoto sounded concerned, but Rin was grateful that he could pull it off without being condescending. 

 

Unfortunately, that tone pushed Rin over the edge. He started crying and buried his face in his knees.

 

“Rin…” he could just barely hear Makoto over the sound of his own sobs. Some of his friends joked that Rin cried easily, but he didn’t, really. He would tear up when he got emotional, but Rin barely ever cried for sadness. He knew there was no point trying to stop it; he let the river flow.

 

Several times, Rin tried to apologize to Makoto for his behavior, but he couldn’t get any words out. Rin could hear Makoto saying his name a few times and at one point he looked up at his screen, but the look on Makoto’s face just caused him to break into a fresh wave of tears. Even though Makoto was gifted when it came to understanding his emotional needs, Rin knew that Makoto would feel guilty for not being able to give him all the support he needed. And in turn Rin felt guilty for making Makoto feel guilty. _What a mess_ , Rin thought.

 

Eventually, Rin’s sobs tapered off into sniffles. He felt a headache building, but somehow his mood was a bit better.

 

“Rin,” Makoto’s voice cracked and Rin flinched. “What can I do to help you?”

 

Rin finally looked at the screen. Makoto’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern. “You could teleport yourself across the ocean,” Rin muttered halfheartedly.

 

“I wish I could,” Makoto smiled a bit, but still looked worried. “But seriously…”

 

“I think…I was just annoyed at everything earlier. And I really wanted to talk you, because that always makes me feel better. And when you said you were busy, it just made it worse,” Rin regretted saying the last part because he didn’t want Makoto to blame himself for any part of Rin’s breakdown.

 

“Oh Rin, you could have to-“ Makoto started, but Rin cut him off.

 

“I know! And I wanted to! But I didn’t want to take away from you actually having friends. I know, I’m an idiot,” Rin interjected.

 

“You always come first, Rin. I hope you know that,” Makoto said softly, and Rin was worried he might blush himself to death. Yes, he knew that, and he never doubted that Makoto meant it, but it still embarrassed him to hear it out loud. 

 

There was a lull of several minutes; Rin was sure that if they had really been together it would have been filled with kissing. “So what else made your day unpleasant?” Makoto asked.

 

“Now it seems ridiculous,” Rin started. “Little things kept building up, I guess. I slept through a class earlier this week, then failed a quiz. Then it was like I suddenly forgot to swim and my times are lagging. And today I walked into a door like a moron and my toe really hurts…” As he continued talking, Rin grew more animated. Gradually Makoto’s look of concern faded. “…oh, and the shirt I stole from you is ripping! I even tried not to wash it just so that wouldn’t happen!”

 

“What shirt did you steal from me?” Makoto asked, smiling when Rin slapped a hand over his mouth. “It’s okay, we can talk about that later,” he said as Rin continued to look sheepish.

 

They continued to chat, but eventually Rin’s lack of sleep caught up with him. Somehow Makoto noticed right away and insisted that Rin get some sleep. 

 

“Thanks for putting up with me,” Rin said, still a little embarrassed by his meltdown.

 

“It’s not just putting up with you, it’s something I want to do,” Makoto corrected him. “I still wish I could have helped before it got so unbearable…”

 

“It’s okay. Maybe that just means you should visit me,” Rin teased. He was surprised when Makoto didn’t brush off the idea.

 

“You know, I really want to. Haru’s seen Australia with you, and I really hope you can show me around sometime too,” Makoto said thoughtfully. Rin couldn't help but smile.

 

“And maybe then I can borrow another one of your shirts,” Rin said, amazed at the difference a simple video call could make.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to write this ever since getting a Makorin headcanon ask on Tumblr. I had a hard time starting, but once I got going it came easily. Really, I just wanted to make Rin cry.


End file.
